memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:TV templates
Moved from Memory Alpha talk:Inline templates How would one create a TV series template similar to the film one? tv|1 would be TOS, tv|2 would be TAS, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 19:07, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I ask this because it would make it easier for pages like balloon, where the opening credits of Star Trek: Enterprise are cited. Less typing. :) --LauraCC (talk) 19:12, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not convinced of the value of that... -- sulfur (talk) 19:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Consistency? --LauraCC (talk) 19:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I fully expected this would already be a thing, but desktop preview assured me it's not. Anybody else think it might be a good idea? --LauraCC (talk) 19:50, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Would be particularly useful in real world actor articles. And given that we have a new series coming up, and many series have wordy titles... --LauraCC (talk) 21:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Instead of the wiki text looking like this: *"Joe Doe was the actor who played a redshirt in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode X" it would look like this: *"Joe Doe was the actor who played a redshirt in the episode X" --LauraCC (talk) 18:45, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Linking for reference: Help talk:Linking to episodes and films#Episode reference templates. --LauraCC (talk) 19:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Is part of the reluctance to do this based on the sheer amount of bot work this change would require? Or is there simply no need to do this? I've tried to give a rationale and have above shown how it would look. --LauraCC (talk) 19:29, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::It's because in trying to convince "us", I assume you're appealing to users who know what they're doing with template coding, which is generally me when it comes to this type of work though, to make this template, which requires way more work than I think you think it does, you've made a good case for not creating it with your example of how you would use it. There are a few reasons to have something like this, not named "tv" though, but I'm not sure it's solving a big enough problem to be worth the effort. - 02:30, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I only learn by asking who knows how to do what; I never intended to suggest that specific people drop everything to make me happy. :( I have no idea what would be involved, I just put my ideas out there and see whether they are good or not. If so, that's awesome; if not, I move on. The reason I re-posted it here was to see if by putting the post somewhere that is read more often, I could get other interest that the inline template page wouldn't attract. I really appreciate having more than one person's viewpoint, as I can often only see my side of things if I don't know what it means for others. Thank you for being understanding and considering my idea. :) --LauraCC (talk) 14:47, June 23, 2016 (UTC) ::It's safe to assume everything is at least checked by an admin or one of the "regulars," a non-admin active user who is here regularly, and pages edited by an admin even more so, which is why I wasn't sure who you were trying to get a responce from, since the ~5 or so people who regularly make templates, and are still here, are in that group. ::The lack of any responce beyond sulfur was, as I've stated before, most likely because too many of your ideas are put out there at the same time, and quite frankly too many of them seem to require someone else to do "work," which means "negative" responces are more likely, because "positive" silence takes less effort/time, and with things people are on the fence about, there's not much of a threat that you will follow though and potentially create something that will have to be fixed later. The location wasn't really the issue, though this one is better. ::The only real use for this, beyond less typed characters for the link, which is offset by the suggested link options, would be in auto categorizing files from the opening credits. There are less of them than the number of pages that would have to be edited/created to make this template, which is why it's on my "things that could be nice to have" list. ::That said, learning how to make templates is better done by copying a template that is similar to what you want to make to a subpage, like these, and tinkering around with it until it works the way you want. That way, when you need help with something, you're more likely to get help that will teach you how to do something rather than just having someone do something for you; the former is also more likely to actually happen. As with everything in a wiki, it's (eventually) just faster/easier to (learn to) do it yourself. :) - 05:39, June 24, 2016 (UTC) I didn't want to do something that would be immediately shot down, for whatever unnamed (and for now, they can stay that way) reasons. I just wanted feedback. I think of these things in my head and have no idea whether or not they would be helpful or onerous. I just put them out there and see what happens. To be honest, I'm a little frustrated myself with my own entitled attitude, thinking everybody should do or read or answer me when I want them to. If the roles were reversed, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like me much at that moment either. --LauraCC (talk) 14:46, June 24, 2016 (UTC)